


Guardian Angel

by phnaticrae



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnaticrae/pseuds/phnaticrae
Summary: Bryce is an angel, who has been assigned a mortal, Ryan Dennis, to guard. He hasn't guarded a mortal in almost 700 years, but has his friends to help guide him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, not sure what my update schedule will be, but I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Heads up; Angel / Original names  
> Bryce: Bythra  
> Jonathan: Jerla  
> Brock: Burken  
> Evan: Evelynn  
> Lui: Larya  
> Craig: Cryvel  
> Scotty: Scother

“You’re going to be a Guardian Angel again, Bythra,” head of the Elder’s, Perthen told the Angel of Purity. 

 

“Pardon me?” Bythra spoke, his purple silk wings folding against his back. 

 

“You heard me; you will become a Guardian Angel.”

 

Not again, Bythra thought. It had been over 680 years since he had last been a Guardian Angel. 

 

The previous mortal assigned to him had committed suicide after seeing his wings. Sounds stupid, but it was an accident. Bythra had been stretching them out since he hadn’t used them in three years, shocking the mortal into thinking they had gone insane. No matter how many times his best friend, Jerla told him it wasn’t his fault, he believed it was. 

 

Safe to say, Bythra was not ready to become a Guardian again. 

 

“As much as I’d love to, I’m not ready,” he sighed, turning on his heels, about to walk away. 

 

“We’re not asking you, Bythra. It has been more than enough time for you to prepare yourself for this,” Perthen lectured, looking down at the purple-winged Angel before him. 

 

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Bythra sighed, unable to mentally prepare himself for the challenge he cannot seem to escape. 

 

“This mortal seems the perfect match for you and your abilities. You are the Angel of Purity, after all,” Bythra rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was meant by the remark. He was to redirect the path of an unruly sinner, so it seems. 

 

“Will I at least be able to visit Jerla? Is he somewhere near my mortal?” Bythra questioned, hoping to be reuinted with his crazed best friend. 

 

“Fortunately, yes. Jer- Actually, as he is in human form, he is referred to as Jonathan.”

 

“Oh, right. Mortal names,” Bythra’s gaze ended up on the floor, remembering his previous mortal gasping his own mortal name after seeing his wings. 

 

Stopping himself from becoming lost in his own thoughts, Bythra looked up once more, catching the concerned eyes of Perthen. 

 

“If you didn’t remember, your mortal name is Bry-” 

 

“Bryce. Bryce Mcquaid, I know,” Bythra cut the Elder off, running a shaky hand through his blonde locks. 

 

“I know you don’t want to do this again, especially after last time, but this mortal won’t be too bad. He seems strong. And he isn’t the type of sinner you think he is. He’s just extremely, how do you put this…” Perthen looked to the fellow Elder’s for help, unable to put a finger on whatever word he was looking for. 

 

“Sexual,” one of the Elder’s broke the silence, smiling slightly. 

 

Bythra raised his eyebrows, who would’ve thought a really horny dude would need an Angel assigned to guard them? Sigh, at least Bythra wasn’t spending another 680 years doing nothing. 

 

“You have exactly three days to study the mortal. His birth name is Ryan Dennis, he lives in Chicago. I know you haven’t been on Earth in… Quite a while, but you’ll have to get used to the surroundings too. Study his emotions, how he copes with people and himself. Study his close friends too, if it helps. Luckily, Ryan’s friends are already guarded, by your very own friends,” Bythra smiled at this, that’s one less thing to worry about, and at least they could help Bythra out. 

 

“Okay, I think I’ll just need one day to study him, though. This guy isn’t a rebel in need of guarding, so it won’t be too difficult,” Bythra smiled, a glint in his blue eyes from the shining light emitting from the numerous Elder’s. 

 

The head Elder smiled, a small chuckle leaving his throat, “You sure? You need to remember that Angel’s aren’t to make contact with mortals, yes?” 

 

Shoot. Bythra grimaced, realising it wouldn’t be… As easy as he thought it would be. If this mortal is so in love with contact, Bythra assumes, the mortal wouldn’t be easy to become close to. 

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to study the mortal. Don’t overthink things, ok? Sometimes it’s better to leave things to instinct. But don’t just go around doing stupid things on impulse,” Perthen punctuated the sentence with a wide grin, shooing Bythra away with his hands. 

 

Well, that totally made everything so much easier, Bythra spread his wings, flapping the widespread mass of purple feathers on his back numerous times before finally lifting his weight off the ground. Bythra nodded to Perthen and the rest of the Elder’s surrounding him, letting his wings take him back to his large room.


End file.
